Alone
by Flowerperson
Summary: Short Oneshot. Kai’s left all alone after a brutal accident violently tears him away from Mariah. He’s all alone, and the visions of her haunt him. Will Kai ever feel her warmth again?


**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I would probably kill Hilary. And Ming-Ming. And Salima. And Boris. The list goes on and on and on and on and on and on…  
**Title: **Alone  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **One-shot. Kai's left all alone after a brutal accident violently tears him away from Mariah. He's all alone, and the visions of her haunt him. Will Kai ever feel her warmth again?  
**Feedback: **Reviews! YUM! Flames? Why would you bother?  
**Status: **I may turn this into a two-shot. But its super short. And super sad! Boo hoo!  
**Notes: **Yay! Kai/Mariah drabble! Everyone say: YAY! But it's sad… everybody say: aw…

I apologise to those that read my other stories, my laptop that had the files is… dead. I have to write the chapters all over again and now I do not have a permanent computer. I am kind of… 'hopping', if you will.

* * *

**ALONE**

_Kai/Mariah One-shot_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

Kai stood by the fire, watching the orange, yellow, gold and red embers dance and lick at the black coal. Despite standing near the source of heat energy, he did not feel warm. He felt cold… empty… alone…

Reaching for a frame on the mantelpiece, Kai it up and looked at the photograph. He sighed as he ran his fingers over one person in the picture. This one person had pink hair, pale skin and golden eyes with slit pupils like a cat. His little neko-jin. His calloused (due to beyblading) fingers danced over her face then he put it gently – and with much delicacy and care – back on the mantelpiece.

In the photograph, Mariah was smiling broadly – showing off her pearly white fangs – at the camera. Kai was also in the picture, but he was not looking at the camera lens. Instead, he was gazing at Mariah, the smallest of smiles on his lips, which was very impressive for Kai. Kai never _ever_ smiled unless he was insane. And how crazy he was. Crazy in love.

This blissful time that had caused many a grin to grace Kai's lips had unfortunately ended a few months ago. That dreadful accident… Kai had been driving their car from Tyson and Hilary's house (muttering curses about Tyson's ego and his dreadful table manners) when a truck smashed into them. The driver was not focusing his attention on driving due to the high amounts of alcohol in his blood. This fault by the man caused Mariah and all his happiness to be violently ripped from Kai by the cold and dark shadow of death.

Another day had passed. He was still all alone. She was not here with him, and he desired no other company other than her. He wanted nothing else than to feel her soft skin and kiss her pale pink lips.

How could this was be? She was not here with him. She was meant to be with him! They were meant to be together forever! Forever and always, even through death. But still… he was alone.

He never said goodbye. The last words she had heard from Kai were he growling about how much of a pig Tyson was. What dreadful last words to hear from him, her love. He wished he could turn back time, so he could tell her that he loved her, and that he always would. He would tell her that death would not affect their bond. It was ever-lasting.

Why was Kai alone? Why? He had been alone before, and hadn't even minded and then she had came and… he didn't want to be alone anymore. Now he had been plunged back into loneliness, and he couldn't take it.

Kai moved up the stairs to the bedrooms. The third room down the corridor on the left was her room. The walls were a faint rose. The carpet was a darker pink and the four poster bed had white lacy sheets with a faint pink trimming. The curtains were also lacy and white to match the bed sheets. The desk (made of a light coloured beech) was still full of her possessions. Her beyblade Galux was beside Kai's Dranzer. Her pink ribbon was also there that she used to make the effect of cat ears.

However, on the bed was Mariah, looking like she was sleeping soundly but her face was slightly furrowed, as if she was suffering from a nightmare. Kai leant over her and kissed her on the forehead gently. The furrow disappeared, and a small smile appeared.

"I love you, Mariah," Kai whispered, "You're never be alone. I'm always here with you, like you're always here with me. You're a part of me."

God, Buddha, Allah, Jesus… whoever was up there, why? Why would you tear them apart? Why would you take her from him?

Just the other night, he had heard her cry. He had searched through the house for her, throwing things aside, desperately trying to locate where her voice was coming from. She wanted him to hold her in his arms, and he would have been glad to but he could not find her. She was gone. He could hear her prayers and wishes, and would gladly bear any burdens that she had but unfortunately, they were not his burdens and he would not be able to help her since they were so far apart.

Tears start to well up in his eyes, and begin to trail down his cheeks. He began to tremble and then moved her pink bangs away from her face.

If she were to whisper three simple words and he'll come running. _I love _you. And he knew that she did. Their love would be unbreakable, even to the next world. To heaven and to hell. Wherever she was, you know that he'd be there.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, closing his eyes as the mahogany orbs continued to water. His hand stroked her soft, pink hair as he put his wait on his other hand on the bed.

Amber eyes opened and looked at Kai in shock then shut in pleasure as he deepened the kiss. Her hand shakily lifted and went to the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer. Kai, however, had to pull back and stare at her with faint tearstains down his cheek. She raised her hand to cup his cheek and her fingers stroked the blue triangles painted on his face.

"Kai…?" she questioned quietly as she moved to sit up. Kai shook his head and pecked her gently on the cheek. Tracing his fingers along her lips, another bright light appeared and Mariah disappeared, leaving Kai once again alone.

A hand was placed on Kai's shoulder and Kai turned to see a man with raven black hair, olive green hair and pale skin. He originally had had tanned skin but this had paled when he went through the process of death. The man looked like he pitied Kai and felt sorry for him and the situation he was in. His love had been taken from him. His whole world had been stolen from him and now he was powerless to make his love feel better. She was broken and the only one that could fix her was gone. It was the same situation reversed.

"She'll be ok, Kai."

Kai charged past him and grunted a 'hmph'.

The reason he could not stay with Mariah?

Kai Hiwatari was dead.

And still left alone.

* * *

((hides from Kai fans)) Don't kill me! I love Kai too! Review please! Don't leave Kai all alone!

**EMAIL (AND MSN): **RavenofDespair13ATaolDOTcom  
**AIM: **RavenofDespair13


End file.
